Preservation of data has become a priority for most organizations. For this, organizations generally have backup systems that allow users to restore data which may have gone corrupt due to, for example, failure of a component, human error, software corruption, or some other error. Also, there may be some data that the organizations may want to retain for a predefined period of time. Once selected for retention, the data cannot be destroyed and is to be maintained in a retrievable form for the predefined period of time. The predefined time period is referred to as a retention period. The retention period generally depends on the type of data and the purposes for which it is retained and is defined by business policies, legal regulations, or user preferences.